At the End
by Evil Windstar
Summary: After Jou leaves Kaiba, he finds love in Yami’s arms. But is it really worth it when he kisses him, flashes of another life appear before his eyes, one he shared with Kaiba? Or is there some other dark sinister force trying to control him? JS. JY
1. Prologue

At the End

By Evil Windstar

Summary: After Jou leaves Kaiba, he finds love in Yami's arms. But is it really worth it when he kisses him, flashes of another life appear before his eyes, one he shared with Kaiba? Or is there some other dark sinister force trying to control him? J/S. J/Y

Pairings: Jou/Seto. Jou/Yami. Anubis/Set

Note: This is will make sense in the second chapter I swear! Don't worry.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-gi-oh!...... Seriously.

__

And it's all in how you mix the two  
And it starts just where the light exists  
It's a feeling that you cannot miss  
And it burns a hole through everyone that feels it

"Blue and Yellow", The Used

Prologue

****

The Golden Lotus of the Nile Resurrects

August 31, 2003

Cairo, Egypt- After years of toiling under the inferno heat of the Black Land, archaeologists finally find a prize that explains the founding of the rising popular game called "Duel Monsters"...

__

Not even this game is far-off of being original.

Under an insignificant pyramid that was located by the ancient ruins of Thebes, there were numerous tablets (see picture 1A) that described monsters of terrible power that rampaged against the world. There were also walls painted (see picture 2A), telling a tale of lost. There was no mummy found in the chamber of the pyramid, it is believed that tomb robbers stole the body. There were no obvious displays of wealth inside, only a curious eye with intricate designs inside of it carved on the ceiling (See picture 1B). Ancient lords of Egypt played in games called the "Shadow Games" where things at stake were not trivial life points but souls. Though it is not yet understood how they played with their "monsters", it is assumed that the loser would forfeit his life and the winner would gain immense power, over what is not yet known.

The tablet was ridden with age and eroded against the passing of time, but considering it has been over 5000 years since this tablet was last viewed, it is in quite good condition. But curiously, at the bottom of this tablet (see picture 2A) it seems that someone deliberately chiseled off an outcome of a battle between the pharaoh Atemu and his brother the High Priest Set. As seen, there are two monsters above of each opponent's head. Remarkably, they look almost exactly like a sorcerer and a dragon of the game of "Duel Monsters". Above the pharaoh's head is the ultimate spellcaster "Dark Magician" and above the High Priest is the legendary "Blue Eyes White Dragon".

It is generally believed that the two brothers were fighting for the throne of Egypt, though it is not known why. By default, the oldest should have the throne because it was the custom of Ancient Egypt. But it seems that Set the High Priest was a bastard, born out of wedlock, and was considered dangerous by his father's advisors. Four years later, Set's mother was murdered by the orders of the pharaoh and by that time, his brother was born. Set and Atemu were half-brothers of their mother. The brothers got along quite well for having separate fathers, what made them become such fierce enemies is to be revealed later. Also the brothers were given two gifts after their father mysteriously died in a painful manner, some suspicion fell onto Set for avenging his mother's unnecessary and painful death. Set was given a rod of pure gold that could unsheathed a fine blade and Atemu given a golden, puzzle shaped like an upside-down pyramid. Both of these items had that "Sennen Eye" carved on them, like the one carved on the chamber of pyramid. Whoever inscribed these tablets believed that these gifts prolonged life and gave bountiful youth like immortality. Reports of those who lived during the reign of Pharaoh Atemu say that he had to be younger than twenty though he had been on the throne for over thirty years! Pharaoh Atemu was dubbed the "boy-king" when he came to power at the age of twelve.

Set was always at the right-hand side of his brother whenever Atemu sat at the throne as depicted on one of the tablets found (see picture 4C). What caused the rift between the two brothers, who had such a strong connection to each other? As told in unknown account:

****

"It was clear as day that the pharaoh's two sons loved each other. The eldest always protected his brother by keeping one of his faithful dragons at his side until his brother was able to acquire the amethyst magician as his monster. Both of the brothers dueled against each other in a mock Shadow Game to improve each other's abilities. Much to Set's delight and chagrined, Atemu proved to be the best in the Shadow Games. - Shadi, Keeper of the Sennen Items, 3435 ."

__

Let's turn away from the tablets and read from the inscribing of the walls.

It tells of a tale of a love lost and woe for the world. Listen to the tale of Anubis, the Golden Lotus of the Nile. You would believe by the title alone that the Golden Lotus of the Nile was a woman beyond imaginable beauty, would you not?

It is not so. The Golden Lotus of the Nile was a man, a man that possessed a power that many coveted to have and to control. For whoever had this power in their hands would be able to turn the world into Armageddon. Anubis had the blessing, the curse of firestarting. Able to turn anything into flames in a second, for having this gift, Anubis had eyes as red as fire, and blood, the sign of evil in the eyes of ancient Egyptians.

Anubis already had blood in his hands in the deaths of his mother and sister. They perished in a fire that he created. He had no control over this newfound power that began appearing at the age of four. His father was shouting at him, screaming at the young child for having such a terrible power as firestarting and for having eyes of blood.

He was frightened, and to fend off his father's knife that had already sliced his left cheek called upon the fires to help him. As a result, the estate that his family owned burned down to the ground and everything that was precious to his father was lost, except for him. His father cursed him to eternal damnation and they moved to the slums of the bright city of Menfe, located along the coast of the Mediterranean Sea.

There Anubis found a new way of life when he was rescued from the whipping and the intoxication of his father by the infamous Harpy Lady. She was known for leading the men of her city to war whenever Egyptians wanted their city. She always won. She was given the title of Harpy Lady, for being just as dangerous and fierce as her two harpy birds. She was, technically, the queen of the city but she did not like being called that so the citizens of Menfe settled to calling her the Harpy Lady. The very name gave people awe and her victories were known as far off as Thebes, the bustling capital of the Egyptian Empire.

Sekhmet (the goddess of war) she was named. She put young Anubis in her prestigious academy of warriors and leaders. Whoever came out of that academy successfully was considered to be one of the best soldiers in the ancient world. She named Anubis as her heir and long-lost son, though this was not to be true. Anubis easily settled into the life of as a serviceman and earned a long-life friend Reshed.

Eleven years after Pharaoh ordered the attack of Menfe, now wished to have an allegiance with the city. Sekhmet complied, and to show she bore no ill will to Egypt she brought a hundred of her most precious horses. Her country was also known for breeding the most swiftest and powerful steeds in the world. The horses had blood of the Arabian horse, because of intense trading with the Arabian tribes. She went down the Nile River, bringing with her son Anubis and her bodyguards. They were brought before the pharaoh who dismissed them casually.

Sekhmet could no longer bear the Egyptian hospitably when she decided to go back home, without her son. Anubis was brought down to Thebes so he could stay and form a powerful allegiance with one of the court nobles by marriage. She left him with his own personal bodyguards because she did not trust the Egyptians to do their job to protect her precious son. 

Anubis settled into the Egyptian life quite nicely, speaking Egyptian flawlessly since an early age, he rose to the pharaoh's court with his beauty and knowledge of sorcery. It was rumored he was a virgin, but nobody really believed this since many sought after him and when he was at the ripe age of nineteen. Daughters of nobles threw themselves at his feet, seeking any attention from him, even just a glance will do for them, and wealthy nobles were caught in his spell also. Nobody was immune to him, except his friends.

His mother was kind enough to release his best friend Reshed from her service and leave him with Anubis to provide protection and company. He also made a friend when the pharaoh provided him with a translator named Sokar, who was also a healer of sorts. With having Reshed and Sokar at his side, Anubis prospered quite fine as a young Egyptian lord. He had still not made that marriage of allegiance his mother bid him to do.

Meanwhile, Set had become as the High Priest of all of Egypt and become the second most powerful figure in Egypt, right after the pharaoh. He was known as the "Dragon Lord" for he sacrificed countless young virgins to the gods and his three beloved dragons. He struck more fear into the general public than the pharaoh. The public hated him, but being the pharaoh's brother gave Set protection. Fortunately, he did not need it because he was the most powerful sorcerer in the land of Egypt. And it was known he craved power beyond all else.

And this was to be his downfall in years to come; he sacrificed everything, even the love of two people to get the power he so desired to possess.

It is not known how Anubis and Set met each other but it is assumed that they most probably met each other during one of the many dances the pharaoh held. This is the type of marriage Anubis' mother wanted to have, who better to marry than the High Priest himself, the second-in-command in all of Egypt?...

"Hmm, interesting. The two lovers doomed... Set and Anubis." A chilling laugh escaped his lips. "I will find you, my pretty Anubis. You had him in that life but now Set is -mine-. You will serve me well, all thanks to my powerful rod, which will bend your mind to my will. Soon my plans will be prepare and I shall go whenever you are, Anubis. You cannot hide from me. He is in my side now..." he smirked as the Sennen Eye appeared in his forehead.

And in the dark recesses of Malik Ishtar's mind as he continued to read the article, his yami Marik laughed.

The article isn't done yet. I still have to figure out how much I want to reveal about the past lives of Anubis and Set in -this- fic.

A/N: Oh god! I'm finished with this chapter! This idea has been brewing in my head for months, and I do really mean months! The only problem was getting off my ass and typing it up.

So yea, this is my grand "masterpiece", hope you all liked it at least. -; I mean if you read this far, you must have liked it right? Right? nervous smile

Love it? Hate it? Let me know and review! (Just let me know if it's worth continuing)


	2. Gone

At the End

By Evil Windstar

Summary: Jou is still nursing a broken heart when Yami makes his move on him…

Notes: And so we go off to the beginnings of the plot- zoom! Watch out, it's going to be a very bumpy, emotional ride for us all.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

__

And you never would have thought in the end  
How amazing it feels just to live again

It's a feeling that you cannot miss

"Blue and Yellow", The Used

Chapter 1: Gone

"Hey, YUGE! Over here. Man, you're really late. I thought we said at 4:00?" Jou grinned widely to show he was joking when he saw the panic look on Yugi's innocent face. Yugi grinned back slight as he scratched his head, looking awfully like a young child of twelve years old with his slightly chubby cheeks and small stature.

"Hey, Jou. I'm sorry. Grandpa wanted me to do some more inventory before I left, but he gave me some new Duel Monsters cards to look over." A big grin. " I'm going to get something to drink. Want something before I go stand in line?"

Jou shook his head in response, raising his eyebrow as he watched his friend bounce away to the line in front of the register. Sometimes he could swear that Yugi was younger than he looked, but who was he to judge?

With his friend's presence away, Jou was once again plagued with thoughts of Kaiba. He brooded, stirring his cup with a small spoon. He closed his eyes sorrowfully, as much as he loathe to admit it he missed the carnal touches he would be given along his inner thighs. He blushed faintly as he remembered his response when Kaiba first did -that-.

Jou snarled into his cup as he took another sip from his coffee, taking care not to do the same thing twice (He already burned his tongue when he began to think. That's why he rarely, if ever, thought about things. He never paid attention to his surroundings when he was thinking.) Then he would really feel like an idiot. He mechanically put his cup down on the table; sure there was a brooding look in his eyes. He could really hate himself, hated the hold Kaiba seem to have over him even after what all that have happened.

A hand settled in his shoulder, giving him quiet reassurance. He glanced up, surprise on his lean face from being pulled out his dark hole of self-pity, and gazed into amethyst eyes that were self-confident, and arrogance lurked in there too like Kaiba. Jou blinked and shook his head and looked at Yugi again, wanting to make sure he wasn't going insane because of his lack of sleep.

He was quite sure he wasn't seeing things that weren't really there. Yugi seemed darker, haughtier than he usually was. Then there came an onslaught of memories that had occurred in Duelist Kingdom to Jou. He recalled how fierce and ruthless Yugi was when he was battling opponents, totally the opposite from the timid boy he met and when he wasn't dueling for Jou's honor. He seemed to change his personality; he became a totally different person when he was fighting for what he believed in. His cheeks burned on how Yugi was forced to duel for his dignity in that the ridiculous game of Dungeon Dice Duel Monsters with Otogi. Now he was really sure that his cheeks were crimson as he remembered the dog suit he was forced to wear, something he was also sure that Kaiba had something to do with., he wouldn't put it pass him. The sadistic bastard.

His friend sat down in the chair in front of him, blocking his view of the busy street outside. He had a cup in his hand, settling it down on the table and calmly putting sugar in it and then stirring it. He had an amused smile on his now-not-so-chubby face.

"What's wrong, Jou?" he said in a deep and much older voice when he caught sight of the flaming flush face before him.

"Remembering unwanted memories," he mumbled, lowering his face in embarrassment. His hair covered him completely, now he was really glad he had protested when Kaiba wanted him to cut his hair. Oh, gods. Even now, he couldn't escape from him!

"Which ones?" came the dry reply. Jou's head snapped up, his blush now gone, and stared at the grinning face of his friend.

"Very funny," Jou sniffed as he brought his cup and drank from it. His eyes studied inquisitively at his friend from the top of his cup. His eyes feasted on the much leaner face than Yugi had and narrowed watchful eyes that did not belong to his best friend. Yes, he was sure now. This was not Yugi, the one he had befriended. Because what he felt around Yugi wasn't the same when the dark spirit came out. "So..."

"Yes?" An elegant eyebrow was raised. He faintly wondered if Jou had already figured it out. He knew the blonde could be quite intelligent when he chose to be, which wasn't most of the time he noticed. He couldn't help but feel a deep fondness for the blonde that was akin to what a lover would feel.

"I know now your real name, Yami," Jou said slowly as he played with the cup in his hands, hesitant to say the words for the fear that he was wrong with his deductive reasoning. "I know you have dwelled within Yugi for quite sometime now, after I witnessed the internal struggle that Yugi had after battling Kaiba. I thought that Yugi had lost it, I mean the trauma of losing his grandfather's soul to Pegasus really made him angry."

"Yes, it did," he answered softly, looking at the blonde with a tender look in his eyes. His slender fingers played with themselves on top of the table. His own mind was in turmoil after he had talked to Ishizu. His mind swirled with questions demanding to be answer about his long ago past. His eyes stared at Jou's face, noticing faint lines around his amber eyes indicating that he hadn't been sleeping well in the past few months.

Yami raised his cup to his lips, saying conversationally, "You look like crap, Jou."

Jou stared at him blatantly, his eyes not revealing of how much he suffered since his separation with the thick-headed idiot. "I'm ok. It's just the whole damn thing of school and shit from my mother not letting me see Shizuka." Now it was Yami's turn to stare, his eyes saying he did not believe him.

"Anzu told me you were a pharaoh when you had your own body," Jou said swiftly changing the subject, afraid of the look in the spirit's eyes, all that concern for him. They were different from the look Kaiba used to give him, the hungry look of want and lust in the luminous pools of blue eyes. He shook himself again to rid of himself of all thoughts of Kaiba.

Yami gave him a strange look as he did that. He gave his trademark grin to tell everything was all right, no need to worry about him. He internally sighed in relief when his friend backed off, he did not want anybody pitying him for his mistakes with Kaiba.

"Yes, I was. It is quite strange knowing I was a ruler of a great empire and knowing that I saved the world from darkness. But I hate not knowing anything of what I did and how I came to power," Yamu finished frustrated, happy venting out his questions to another ear that did not belong to Anzu or Yugi.

"Well, you must have been the eldest son of the previous pharaoh or you were the favorite subject of the pharaoh. That's the only way you could have been pharaoh of Egypt," Jou said quietly, surprising even himself with his spout of sudden knowledge.

"Really? I suppose you are right," Yami said thoughtfully, even though his very faint memories told him otherwise that he gotten himself to the throne in a much more sinister way than Jou could ever imagine.

Yugi was playing in his soul room, not really paying attention to the conversation Yami was having with Jou, when he had jerked up in surprise after hearing Jou's previous lines of wisdom.

/Wow! So he does pay attention in class!/ he mindspoke happily to Yami.

"Mind you, I only pay attention to history. It's the only class where I don't fall asleep," Jou chuckled softly.

With that said, he burst the bubble of Yugi's happiness. /Ok, never mind. Just ignore me from now on what I say about Jou./

Sure, I'll keep that in mind,Yami mindspoke back wryly.

"Hmm, I know what you mean. I fall asleep too when Yugi's in class," Yami responded out.

"That is so cool! I wish I could do that," Jou exclaimed as he launched into a tirade of how much he hated school and among other various things that had nothing to do with school.

Yami smiled at the apparent happiness of the blond, his heart much lighter now he had made his beloved more cheerful. He had noticed the sadness that seemed to cling like a wet cloth around the blonde's pale face when he thought nobody wasn't looking at him in school. His eyes would firmly be set in his food and his lips would tighten whenever there was a mention of Seto Kaiba. If he didn't know any better, Yami would say that Jou was suffering from a broken heart, but that was preposterous. Wouldn't Jou say something if he was dating his rival? No, he wouldn't, the spirit thought uneasily.

As the ancient pharaoh was dwelling within his own thoughts, he did not pay much attention to what his body was doing. It seemed that Yugi had gain control of the upper part of the body for he had put his own hand on top of Jou's as he babbled on and on. Yugi knew of the growing affection that the spirit felt for Jou. He also knew that the spirit would never gain the courage to confront Jou about this, so he did something only a friend would do in a situation like this: give him a push in the right direction. So he held Jou's hand, waiting for Jou to at least notice the physical contact. When Jou made no move to withdraw his hand, Yugi came to the conclusion that at least Jou felt something for the spirit too.

Jou cursed at himself as he let himself run his mouth off, carefully watching himself not to reveal anything too embarrassing. This what he often done, distract his audience with his tales of idiocy and watch them with sharp scrutiny. So he was surprised when the ancient pharaoh's face and actions came unguarded, so like Kaiba yet so different. Both were just as ruthless and vicious, though Kaiba was more ambitious of the two.

Jou's mind analyzed the things that were going around him. He wasn't ready to deal with this, not when his wounds were still raw from the hurt Kaiba had thrown at him as Jou was leaving him. _"I was going to get rid of anyways, mutt. Thank you for beating me to it and for being such a great fuck I'll grant you that. At least there's something you can be proud, unlike your inferior dueling skills. I used you, you know. The sex was great but I no longer have any use for you. I found myself a bitch better than you," Kaiba said softly, with absolutely no emotion in his tone of voice or in his eyes. _No what hurt more was the lack of emotion that Kaiba had displayed, or more accurately hadn't displayed. In fact, Jou would have been happy if he had at least yelled at him but no, Kaiba didn't even give him that.

He was about to withdraw his hand from the warm grip when his head challenged his heart. His head pointed out that this would provide a distraction from his self-pity and depression while his heart quivered under the hurt it would surely receive if he dared to be coy with the ancient pharaoh. But both mind and heart were overruled when he saw how Yami looked at him so tenderly, so lovingly that Jou realized that he craved to be loved by another that would surely return his own love. His body responded with a fierce passion, here was his chance, his chance to redeem what he had done wrong with that baka Kaiba. His opportunity to be like one of the couples that had a beloved to be with and to love, something he had always denied himself for the fear of being rejected or used, like Kaiba had done with him. His eyes prickled with tears as he squeezed his eyes shut, no more idiocy fell from his lips, making the spirit look at him with apparent worry in his eyes. He paid no attention to the sudden silence that had fallen between them.

He willed them away, what was the use? Tears would not make Kaiba come back to his arms, nor would it solve his problems. Finally the months of exhaustion of being in denial caught up to him.

Under the lid of his eyes came a single tear, followed by another and another soon a flood of liquid crystals flowed down his face. Inside his mind, he laughed at himself, taunting himself of how weak he was, nobody needed him because of his weakness. Look at him! Finally breaking down in a public coffee shop when there were people to witness this, to laugh at the sight of tears! He buried his head in his arms, trying to shield himself from the cruelty of the world. His soft sobs escaped the cage of his throat. He instinctively tried to silence his whimpers, they would laugh at him more if he cried out loud!

He flinched when he felt a hand grip his chin, making him raise his face to the world, to see his shame. His shoulders trembled with fear as a hand caressed his tear-stained face, gently wiping away the evidence of his shame. He opened his teary eyes, catching sight of two blurry floating lavender eyes. Somehow, the spirit had gotten much closer, trying to soothe him. He then realized fingers were moving in his blond strands, massaging his scalp, and a voice tenderly singing under his breath in unknown tongue.

"Jou what's wrong? Shh, don't cry. I didn't think holding your hand would warrant for your tears," Yugi said soothingly. He has quickly changed places with Yami because the spirit was at a lost to what to do. Yami knew many things but he did not know how to comfort a crying young man.

"I'm sorry," Jou finally croaked out. His eyes were red and puffy, his nose slightly watering. He sniffed and rubbed his face.

"For what?"

"For making you see me like this," he sniffed softly. "You always come to my rescue. I don't want you to worry about me, I'm not worth that much." The last comment came out bitterly.

Yugi frowned. "I'm your friend. By that alone, I have a right to worry about you. And so does Yami, Honda, Anzu, and Ryou."

"I know but I don't want to be a burden. You have to understand that I have learned to only depend on myself, to get my ass outta trouble."

"You sure do that a lot, especially with Kaiba in school," Yugi chuckled good-naturedly. "But as always Kaiba manages to weasel himself and you out of detention."

Jou's face darkened at the mention of Kaiba, who let him go so easily as if he didn't care. He snarled, "Don't remind me." Finally, his tears had dwindle down because he had a reason to burn with self-righteous anger to who was the cause of the angst.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Good thing I don't leave you and Yami alone with Kaiba. I have this feeling you two would gang up on him and hide his body without me there."

"I think Kaiba can hold his own. He doesn't need you to protect him. Not to mention he knows how to throw a good punch. Anyways, why are we talking about Kaiba? The cold bastard doesn't deserve to be the center of our conversation." Jou was eager to drop the subject as soon as possible, the faster the better.

Yugi nodded. "At least that made you stop being sad. Won't you tell me what's wrong?" Jou shook his head. "You know you're my best friend and everything but some things are meant to keep under wraps. I'm sorry."

A sigh, "It's ok, Jou. I respect your wishes but Yami fully intends to hunt down the person who made you cry when he finds out."

Jou smiled slightly. "So he wants to be my knight-in-shining-armor? He can take it, the position is wide open to anybody who cares." Again, bitterness crept into his voice.

Yugi bit his lip. /What's wrong with him, Yami? I've never seen him like this. I don'r know what to do./

Aibou, I think he's suffering from a broken heart. That's the only explanation.

/I think you're right. But it was either very brief and intense and Jou's mad because he can't get anymore or Jou liked- no, loved this person very much./

But whoever it was will feel my wrath.

/Oh? Really? Well I would hate it if I was YOUR enemy. Hmm, we might never know because Jou knows when to keep his mouth shut when it suits him.

Jou raised his eyebrows when he saw the blank look on Yugi's face. No doubt he was communicating with the spirit. He found himself thinking wistfully for the spirit to replace Yugi for a while. No. He wanted Yami to come out, he realized. He wanted Yami, wanted Yami to be his constant companion. He could no longer deny it. He wanted him for a long time now. The way he was so confident and arrogant that appealed to Jounouchi in a way that Kaiba could have never done, or hope to achieve. With a start, Jounouchi wondered if what he saw in Yami he saw in Kaiba which made him initiate the relationship in the first place or had he confused the two? Had he confused Yami with Kaiba or Kaiba with Yami?

Then he felt the persistent warning that a migraine was going to come if he did not stop thinking so much, like he ever did, Jounouchi snickered at himself, not noting the bright flash that took place in the coffee shop.

He raised his eyes from the table, to look at Yugi, Nope, it was Yami. Jou allowed himself to feel an ounce of immense pleasure.

"AHH! Stop that! Half the time I don't even know who I'm talking to," Jou mocked-whined as he grinned. Yami stared at him, a perplexed look that refused to dislodge from his face.

"Ok..." the deep voice rumbled out from the cage of his throat as a smile graced his thin lips.

"Sometimes I really wonder about your lack of sanity." Jou threw back his head and laughed good-naturedly then he preceded to give as good as he got. A game of wits, you might say, and yes, Jou can be intelligent when he wants to, NOT when he has to. How do you think he managed to survive for so long in Duelist Kingdom?

So the two friends spent their whole entire afternoon in each other's company.

This was nice, Jounouchi reflected as he sipped his second cup of coffee and teased the hell out of Yami, who could only sputtered and turn red when Jou's unedited vulgar tongue. But of course, Yami could only think of better things for Jou's tongue to be doing, to him, for him. If anything, this caused Yami's cheeks to turn an embarrassing scarlet as his thoughts turned more dirty and Jounouchi could only seize the opportunity to tease him even more mercilessly.

Finally, he relented and gave a last hearty laugh, crumbling his cup and aimed at the piling trash by the dark corner. "Well done, Yami complimented, smirking slightly, whether on his shoot or his teasing, Jou wasn't quite sure. He turned to look out the window and to his surprise, it was raining. Oh no... He gave a glance to his non-jacketed self, he had brought nothing warm to wear, thinking it was going to be a nice day but apparently that wasn't going to happen anymore. Man, he really wasn't looking forward in ducking in alleyways and stores to avoid being rained on. Talk about bad luck. "Don't worry Katsuya. I know how to share," Jou whipped around to stare at Yami's soft smiling face. "See?" He waved his umbrella that had little Dark Magicians imprinted on it and placed it on the table. "Let's go."

Jou followed him outside to the downpour, shivering as the blast of wind forcefully hit him with its icy coldness, surrounding him, consuming him, drowning in the blue eyes that had such fear and alienation too far gone for anybody to save the owner of the blue eyes. _'He expected you to catch him when he fell and you dropped him like a diseased rat....' _He reached out a hand to bring him back but it was too late. The wind was gone and so was his Seto. He laughed in his mind, a cold cynical voice told him: _'Your Seto? He was never yours to begin with. Kaiba Seto belongs to -no- one. And you forgot that.'_

He flinched when he noticed a cold hand was holding the hand he had reached out to Kaiba in his mind. He faintly heard Yami saying that he would be more than glad to hold his hand but first he had to open the umbrella... He forced himself back to reality, a reality where Seto he knew was gone and replaced by Kaiba, it could never be, it was never meant to be, the failed relationship between them was testament enough. So why was he looking for another to replace the deep chasm within him? Was he that lonely, or did he want to forget everything that took place between them? Was he really that pathetic?

"Oh... Yami, this isn't going to work. I'm too tall for you," He grinned down at his partner, doing anything to take away the pain. Yami promptly mocked-punched him on the shoulder, nothing like Honda gave him.

"Shut up. It's not my fault I'm short and you're so tall. It will work, ok," Yami insisted, looking real determined for them to share the umbrella, or was it something else that Yami wanted? Imagine his surprise when Yami grabbed him by the waist to pull him closer, not letting go, after he was handed the umbrella. "See? We huddle together so the umbrella can cover both of us and we preserve body heat at the same time." Now who could argue with logic with that? Not Jou. He wasn't going to pass this opportunity to press up against the pharaoh and the sweet thing was that Yami was looking for it.

Jou laughed, "If you wanted me to be close to you, couldn't you just have ask me?" He glanced at Yami and was surprised to catch some faint pink on his cheeks as he turned away. He had meant to just tease but... this was coming too close to home. "Ummm, let's start walking shall we? Heh-heh."

The two walked silently and it was killing Jounouchi. He twitched and fidgeted as they approached his run-down apartment building. He had to do something. Yami had to do something! He didn't care what it was, as long as it was something! _'Gah,_' he thought. _'This is getting absolutely ridiculous. I know he likes me and he knows I like him. So why isn't he doing anything? By now, Kaiba would have ravished me and fucked me three times by now.... Fuck. Why can't I stop thinking about him? This is not fair. The bastard is probably going on with HIS what-he-calls-a life. And here I am, still brooding about him while I'm practically being held by another guy that acts almost like him when he's dueling. But this is so sweet, walking me to my apartment... Kaiba never did that..._'

They stopped on the corner, waiting for the light to turn green. Yami's arm was wrapped around him firmly, providing ardor and familiarity that Jounouchi never experienced. He couldn't help but lean in the warmth, basking in it and going to unknown reality he never gone to, a place where he was loved and appreciated.

"Katsuya..." a faint whisper, Jou turned and was startled to see Yami so close to his face, with both arms now around his waist. He blinked at him and raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm sorry... but I..."Yami stood on his toes, hands grabbing his hips firmly and pulling himself to his height, specifically to his lips. Soft, hungry lips touched his own and Jou couldn't stop his own natural reaction to kiss back, closing his own eyes to accept gladly the darkness that would soon engulf him. They danced, they kissed, and they dueled for supremacy with their tongues and lips, hands caressing each other. 

Feeling exhilarated, Jounouchi moved his hand to settle on Yami's shoulder but as it soon landed on its attended target his hand burned as if it was touching fire. His eyes snapped open, expecting to see Yami's closed eyelids, and with shock he could hear whispers and echoes of voices in his mind. Images of people flashed in his mind, people he knew... There was Anzu, standing right next to Yami's throne! A dark-skinned man was settled on his knees, head perched on Yami's lap, back turned to the world. Bakura was lurking in the shadows and Honda was standing next right to... him? What was this?

A/N: Now what's going to happen next? Read on! Please? puppy eyes


	3. A Chance

At the End

By Evil Windstar

Note: cough OK. Things are going to get hazy now. Last time we left off where Yami was kissing Jounouchi and Jou began to see things… This is sort of like a dream sequence… It's more like a flashback of Yami's 'forbidden' memories, which Jou can see…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! That's all I have to say.

__

Should've done something but I've done it enough  
By the way your hands were shaking  
Should've said something but I've said it enough  
By the way my words were faded  
Rather waste some time with you

"Blue and Yellow", The Used

Chapter 2: A Chance

__

"My lord," Anubis bowed his head as he sank to his knees before him. "When shall my beloved Set come? It has been almost a year since I last felt his lips on me." Anubis kept steady eye contact with him and he did not flinch like so many others did when his own eyes met the blood-red eyes of Anubis. Why would he? He also had crimson eyes of his own. Anubis gave him a slight smile as he brushed his golden hair away from his face. "I have heard the war goes fine in the South. You are his brother, my pharaoh. When will he come back to me?"

"Aye, he is my brother. Don't worry, beautiful Anubis, he will come back, to you. You care for him very much, do you not? Whoever thought my stone-hearted brother could ever catch someone like you?" he drawled from his throne. He felt a movement in his lap and he looked down to his blonde pet, which was moving his head for more attention. He suspected his pet was getting jealous of Anubis and he should not upset his toy because he would not please him even at the threat of a whip. When his pet was jealous, he would throw a fit and nothing could sway his judgement. He removed his hand from his cheek, where he had been holding it for support because he was beginning to nod off before Anubis came, and began to caress the light blonde hair in his lap. He could -feel- his pet purring happily and nuzzled his lap, burying his nose between his legs.

He noticed Anubis' eyes staring quizzically at the back of Apophis, probably wondering why he was in such a wanton manner, in the full view of the Royal Court no less. And in front of the Queen. He turned his eyes to his Queen who smiled tightly, her eyes carefully guarding her thoughts about Apophis. He knew she hated the blonde man for driving such wide chasm between them; he no longer went to her bed, no he went to Apophis'. The man in question lifted his head from his lap, amethyst eyes devious, tongue sensually licking his lips, and whispered, "Dismiss him, my lord. If you do, I shall do anything you please during the night." He felt himself tighten, loins burning, as he watched Apophis licking his finger, eyes locked on his, knowing what effect this was having on him.

He stole his eyes away from the tempting proposal, but not yet. He still had to deal with Anubis.

"Well, your brother is a man of hidden passion and I'm glad you gave us- him permission to marry me. I owe everything to you, my lord," Anubis put his forehead on the cool stone in a total humble position before him and whispered, "Please bring him back."

To see the submissive body laid so invitingly before him, how could he refuse such a pretty face? Yes, he did have the power to send his brother wherever he pleased and if it suited him. No, not yet. Set cannot come back home so soon. He had to find a way to drive them away from each other. Frankly, he was jealous of the love between Anubis and Set. Ever since they married, Set had been more distracted from his duties and spent more time with his blonde lover than with him, the Pharaoh of Egypt, his brother. The brother who was always there for him and loved only him until that damn blonde came to his court and destroyed everything he and Set shared.

::Come to my chambers tonight, Anubis. I shall give you my answer then.:: _Atemu Mindspoke, see no one would ever know that -he- invited Anubis if he said it mentally, not vocally. Everybody would assume that Anubis came on his own accord and it would be his fault if the pharaoh just -happened- to seduce him._

Once his mind touched Anubis', he could sense doubt in his thoughts. A mental pause was heard and he knew Anubis was cursing Sokar for not being able to Mindspeak. ::I'm not sure if I can.... I feel very weak and uneasy for these past few months. But very well, I will visit you, my lord.:: _He bowed his head and began to rise._

"I have not dismiss you yet, Anubis." He stopped, face turned down at the floor and Reshed was by his side, a hand holding his elbow once he started to stand. "But yes, you may go."

"Your Highness is generous, forgive my impudence," Anubis said out loud, his hand gripping Reshed for support as he stood upright. White-haired Sokar came out of the shadows to look over his charge and was assured Anubis was all right when the wheat-headed one nodded at his whispers, putting a hand protectively over his belly. As he left the court, Anubis bowed again to him and his two faithful shadows followed his suit.

Anubis turned around and walked out, black cape and ebony kilt flowing behind him as he left, not knowing the countdown to his doom was drawing nearer and nearer...

Wisps of steam whipped above the dark red liquid as it cooled in the hot desert sand as it spread further, soon it would dry and be long forgotten.

The only sound heard throughout the Shadow Court was the heavy, wavering breaths of a creature on its last dying breath.

A creature that was his brother.

Set laid on his back where he had fallen, one hand was holding his wound, trying to stifle the flow of blood and the other hand was thrown above his head. His decorative headdress had also fallen, leaving his hair to dance with the blowing wind. His blank, wide eyes stared towards the heavens, looking but not really seeing.

His brother was dying.

The wind blew the last words of his brother towards him, his speech wavering as breath escaped him. "Anubis.... Anubis.... where are you?....... Forgive me." Even in death, Set cried out for his beloved, not for him. He heard him cough, specks of blood flew from his mouth, staining his always-meticulous priest kilt. The pool of blood grew on steadily, surrounding the fallen once-proud form. His beautiful Blue Eyes White Dragons laid also with him; they had also fallen once he had given the fatal wound on Set's side. The dragons were fading rapidly out of the real world, going back to the Shadows to be called once again though no one knew when it would happen because once a monster's master was dead, they would never respond or go into service for another person. The dragons' master was dying and so were they.

Dying because of his hand.

Soft whimpers, muffled by his chest, reached his ears and he looked down at his nephew. He gently stroked the long ebony hair of Horus and pressed the child closer to him, protecting him from the sight of his dying father. His hand twitched when his hand reached the tattooed back of the child, engraved on his back was the hieroglyphics on how to summon the Gods to strike down the enemy.

The Sennen Eye glowed on his forehead as he stared hard at his brother and again his right hand twitched. He mustn't do it. But Set lost. Lost to the Shadow Game.

But as he heard the last breaths of his brother, agony and shame came through him. He killed his brother! He was the reason he was dying! But he could save him, yes he could save him from dying from the mortal wound. His brother could forever lived in the Shadows with his dragons.

He closed his eyes and his grip on his nephew tighten once the child figured out what he was going to do. The child knew the consequences of losing. "No, Uncle. Don't do it! My daddy will die along with Papa! Uncle!!" he shrieked, struggling to pull away from him and shuddering when he felt the blast of dark magic passed through him and going to his father. "NOOOOOO!!!"

Soon the cries of the child was joined by an unearthly shriek as the lifebonded of Set felt Set's mind going to the Shadows.

And then sudden silence, the son of Anubis and Set shivering violently in his arms and tears running down his pale cheeks. Wide grey eyes stared up at him once he released him from his death grip. He turned away from the boy and glanced at the unmoving body on the ground.

He felt silent tears on his face, dripping onto the floor.

So this was the end.

The end of Set.

The end of everything.

Brightness surrounded his mind and he was brought back to the present.

__

'What was that?! The boy! Mokuba?! Kaiba dying?! I'm so confused... Why was -I- (I think that was me though I'm acting as if I have a stick up my ass) asking for Set (who is Set anyways?) to come home? The dragons, they felt so real, like they were alive. Well as alive as you can get as you're dying, or fading, whatever. My brain hurts.' By this admission, his mind shut down to auto pilot.

Jounouchi regarded at the now-open eyes of Yami, astonished to see Yami acting -normal-. As if nothing had happen. Had he seen nothing?

His reality crashed once Yami opened his mouth to say something but to his surprise he heard nothing. Nothing whatsoever. Was he losing his mind?

In a daze, Yami walked him up his apartment door and he braced himself for more brief episodes of insanity once he saw Yami preparing himself to kiss him again. But again, life surprised the shit out of him. Yami wrapped one arm around his neck and kissed his cheek tenderly and whispered something in his reddening ears as he slipped something into his back pocket, briefly pinching his ass. With a quick wink, Yami was gone.

Jounouchi looked blankly at his door with his key in his hand for several minutes. He blinked himself out of his stupor and walked himself to his bedroom, passing the abnormally cleaned apartment despite having a lazy and sometimes drunk (only on Saturdays) father. He threw himself on his bed, burying his head into his pillow the same way as the light-blonde man done to Yami's lap in his "vision". He sat up against the wall and clung to his pillow like it was a teddy bear and reached into his pocket.

Judging by the dimensions of the object and the sturdiness, he guessed it was a card, probably a Duel Monsters Card. His fingers questionably ran down a smooth surface. He brought it up to see it better in the light. Curiously, there was paper wrapped around it and there was tape in the middle of the card as if it was torn. He opened the paper and was surprised to see words on it. He put the card down and read the note:

"**A homage to you, Jounouchi.**

May it serve you well in battle and every aspect in life.

Meet me tomorrow at the park around noon?

Your friend always and in hope of becoming so much more,

Yami

P.S. Don't worry, Grandpa wanted you to have it."

He picked up the card and gasped once he saw the image of the card.

A Blue Eyes White Dragon! His hands shook. This was the card Kaiba had ripped in his jealous rage of nobody could have a Blue Eyes except him. And there it was. In his hands. He glanced at the attack force of the legendary dragon and sure enough it read 3,000. The most powerful card in Duel Monsters.

He walked over to his own deck and picked up the top card. His Red Eyes Black Dragon stared back at him. Now his Red Eyes would live in his deck with the Blue Eyes, not his yet, not yet. Not until the true owner of the Blue Eyes would forgive him. And who knew when that would happen?

__

'"In the hope of becoming so much more"... oh Yami. What have you done? He is never going to forgive me if I go to your arms, to the arms of his most hated and respected rival.'

Was this fate?

This comes from Mercedes Lackey. A lifebond meaning a bond between two souls meant to be together. This bond is stronger than the bond of marriage because through the bond, the two people meant to be feel everything the other feels, so every emotion is tenfold.

Battle City hasn't started yet; hence, the Egyptian God Monsters are not yet own to the public

A/N: Oh god! I'm finished with this chapter! This idea has been brewing in my head for months, and I do really mean months! The only problem was getting off my ass and typing it up.

So yea, this is my grand "masterpiece", hope you all liked it at least. -; I mean if you read this far, you must have liked it right? Right? nervous smile

Love it? Hate it? Let me know and review! (Just let me know if it's worth continuing)


	4. Time is Running Out

At the End

By Evil Windstar

Note: Yes I have realized now that it is confusing since everybody doesn't have the same brain waves as me. I tend to forget that. ; Anubis=Jounouchi Katsuya. Set= Kaiba Seto. Reshed= Honda Hiroto. Sokar= Yami Bakura. Atemu= Yami Yugi. Apoohis= Yami Marik. Sekhmet= Mai.

Disclaimer: I will never own Yu-Gi-Oh! The one who owns it is probably already bloody rich by now

__

'Love seeketh only self to please,

To bind another to its delight,

Joys in another's loss of ease,

And builds a Hell in Heaven's despite.'

The Clod and the Pebble, William Blake

Chapter 2: Time is Running Out

He listened tentatively; not believing the bullshit whenever she mentioned that he was the one in the tablet and -he-was the one who brought the Gods into existence. His eyes were polite but in their swirl of darkness, Isis could tell the skepticism was there, mingled with arrogance. His young mind was too proud to believe her and his heart was too dark to believe in hope. As she explained, Isis studied him with detachment, knowing whatever he did now, what he would decided now, would bring the terrible fate to the world. It was all in his hands now, like it was before.

"You still do not believe me, Seto-san," she said softly, "even when I have showed you the true and past self of yourself."

"Nothing but pretty holographic images of a deranged mind, Miss Isis," Kaiba responded, keeping his irritation in check. He wasn't a fool. He knew that he needed her to find out more about these powerful Gods that would help him regain who he was. "Though I must admit it was almost convincing, with the sounds and the smells of the Shadow Court."

She smiled. "How did you know that it was called the Shadow Court, Seto-san?"

He looked sharply at her. "It was obvious." His mind told him otherwise. He didn't know how he knew. And that frankly, scared the shit out of him.

Again she smiled that smile that was beginning to infuriate him, a smile that told him she knew that he knew he needed her. "Hmm, very well -Seto-chan-. 'Ignorance is bliss. As long as I don't mess up that perfect little world of yours, where no one can touch you, where I cannot love you, all is well. I pity you, Kaiba.'" His eye twitched, the grip on the handle of his briefcase tighten, almost in breaking it, remembering what was said and what was done. "Is that not what he said to you as he left you?"

"No." '_What the hell do you know little Egyptian bitch?'_

"Your heart ached, knowing you would never be able to give him what he wanted, what he deserved," she was relentless in her pursuit to show him what he had done. "So you did the noble thing, Seto-san. You had to get him away from you, before you infected his innocence with hatred. You knew you could not love him without the demons of the past haunting you, but... You're not god, Seto-san, no you're far from it." She looked at him with no remorse of what she had done, her emerald eyes locking into his. And he understood, deep within himself, he understood and that's what mattered. "You know what you have to do. Set it in motion the tournament that will renew your name and we will see what happens in the future. We will soon know what you do now will affect the rest of us." She bowed little, inclining her head at him. "Goodbye, Seto-san. Best luck in retaining of what you want." _ 'And best of luck in restoring my brother back to the way he was. Malik… Come back to me, my little one.' _Isis did not stop as she left the building, her shoulders shook as she cried softly but her step did not falter.

Inside the museum, Kaiba's body convulsed as his mind was assaulted by images that were before. He fell to his knees in front of the Egyptian tablet, his unseeing eyes staring at the figure that was himself before-

__

He ran down the backside of his hand against the soft cheek. He looked beyond the scarred face and the red eyes that had more than half the court scared of him. He admired how the young foreigner glared at him with the utmost venom, apparently this blonde did not know who he was.

A hand slapped his hand away from the tender face. "Do you wish also to touch what is not yours, my lord? Do so again, and I will cut your hand," the blonde growled, his pale hand was over his hilt, ready to unsheathed the sword as soon as he made a move. Behind the young man (man? He seemed more like a boy), others moved to a fighting stance. The blonde raised his hand, signaling the brunette behind him not to come closer, saying in a foreign tongue, "No, Reshed. I will deal with this one alone. I've had enough of these arrogant Egyptians."

He was amused. Amused by the fact that the boy thought he could defeat him, the High Priest of Egypt, the Dragon Lord. He smirked widely at the boy. 'This will be enjoyable. I haven't had someone like him challenge me in a good while.'

The boy frowned at him, as if he knew what he was thinking.

They drew their swords at the same time, the metallic zing could be heard throughout the court as the respected swords clashed with one another. They rebounded off another.

He was surprised by the strength of the wiry arms that had, after careful inspection, slender muscles that flexed as the boy moved his sword in a defensive stance. He smirk again at his foolish mistake, he underestimated the boy. Was that not how he won his position, because his enemies had underestimated him? He laughed delightedly at the irony of it all, which confused the young blonde and infuriated him further.

They went at it again and the crowd that gathered around them gasped at the ferocity of them two going at it. The ladies of the court sighed as they watched the bodies of the two handsome males glisten with sweat. They watched their young bodies twist and turn and saw how gracefully they moved with each other, like they were dancing together in full open court.

Dancing in a deadly sword game.

He had discarded his ceremonial headdress long ago for it hindered on his movement and he tried to fight the urge to touch his sweating hair. His sides heaved as he took long deep breaths. He didn't know whether to be impressed or angered that the boy managed to hold out this long. This was most intriguing for him to know. The first pivots and strikes were used to first know the experience of the boy, to test him. And by Ra, the boy knew what he was doing. He was no fool in challenging him.

The boy was worth playing with. He smirked again as he bent his head toward the boy in acknowledgement of his fighting prowess. He could not help but wonder how well the boy would fare in bed. And he reached the conclusion he would very like to experience it for himself.

The boy frowned again at him, seeming as if he could read his thoughts. The boy nodded to himself as he moved an offensive stance this time.

Ah, so these last few moves would determine the outcome of this deadly game. Very well, but he would wait for his prey to come to him and then he would destroy.

The lovely boy fell into his trap as he let out a battle cry in his foreign tongue and raised his sword above his head to bring it down on him, more specifically on his –ahem- precious jewels that held his very manhood.

He moved to the left as the boy swooped down and rolled on the ground quickly that led him to his exposed, defenseless back. He quickly tried to face the young blonde but the sudden press of cold steel on the back of his neck stopped him dead.

"By all rights, I could have your head, my lord," a panting voice whispered in his ear with his musical Egyptian tongue. He shivered with intense arousal as the boy's breath caressed his neck. The bite of cold steel that pressed against him forced him to go on his knees. "But I know doing so would put a strain on the diplomatic relationships my mother has been trying so hard to have with the Pharaoh." The pressure of the sword left him and he quickly turned around to catch a glimpse of ebony kilt billowing in the wind as the young blonde left.

He felt the back of his neck, touching the cut, and stared curiously at the blood on his fingers. No one had ever marked him in such a manner.

"Rise, my brother. I thought you only bowed for me," Atemu mocked him as he detached himself from the shadows of the pillars. The crowd that had gathered around to see the spectacle now bowed to the ground. "That was certainly was amusing." His brother's red eyes lighted up with devilish delight. "I never thought a foreigner would manage to overthrow the great Set."

He growled, "Quiet, Atemu. I don't wish to hear your lashing tongue."

"Tsk, tsk, Set. Remember no one tells me what to do," his brother waved his finger at him. "If you wish to know his name, you only have to come to one of my many banquets. Then you may have him in any way you want. Though I do advise you to do it when the lioness of a mother is out of the sight. Ah I see. You have no idea what I'm talking about right?" A glare was what his brother received. "This is what you get when you spend your life worshipping the gods. The result is a cold-hearted Set, who has naught yet marri-"

"Enough! You've been hounding me to go to your pointless banquets for months! I will go, little brother, now leave me be," he snarled, sighing with disgust once he realized he had once more fallen into his brother's trap. "Ra be damned."

Atemu grinned triumphantly. "I am the pharaoh. Everybody must obey me, even you, brother. You will not regret it. I shall find you a fine wife to warm your bed."

He gave no reply to that for his mind was wondering about the young upstart, who he much rather have in his bed than the most beautiful woman in the entire kingdom of the Black Land.

He growled in annoyance as the cacophonous sounds reach its equilibrium. Everybody around him was quite thoroughly drunk. His brother was doing who-knows-what with a new servant in the one of the many convenient rooms that had just a little couch and a curtain to keep prying eyes off from the carnal delights people had inside.

He snarled as he shook off another young lady off of his arm. He had quite enough of this indignities! Who did these women think they could just throw themselves on him? Oh, now he remembered, his brother probably ordered every young countess, lady, etc. to make a fool of themselves by trying to bring themselves to his attention. He sighed in disgust, rising from his seat and walked off from this ridiculous engagement. He made a mental note to never come to one again, despite any threats his younger brother might make.

He nodded to the queen as he took his leave. She was a beautiful thing with the gentlest eyes he had ever seen in his great life. She inclined her head back to him in acknowledge and he wondered what made her stay at his brother's side. She smiled sadly, making him feel nothing but the utmost pity for her and what she would have to bear with since she would have no say in Atemu's activities.

But that was none of his concern. He could do nothing for her but give an occasional kind word to her.

He stepped outside and breathed in the fresh air that contrasted sharply against the bitter, sexual tension that had been contained inside. The moon was out and shining, making it a perfect night to go out and ride the magnificent horses that had been given as a gift by the kingdom of Menfe.

The stable servants knew of his nightly activities. They gave him his horse with no question and handed him a small package of food. Often stayed outside riding for sometimes the whole entire night and he would come back ravenous. So to solve this small problem, the cooks now gave him this. He gave a curt nod of thanks to the manservant and rode off to the night.

The beast he had was a majestic animal. The stallion had long, sturdy legs that made him and his kin one of the fastest horses of the world. The animal also had endurance to boot and it was well proportioned to his small head, making the horse pleasing to the eye. But he was never the one to judge a creature by its appearances, he only cared about the creature was capable of. And this stallion was capable of running itself through the night.

He let the horse have its head, letting it go where it pleased to go. He buried his nose in its sweet-scented mane and cling to its back. He adjusted his body position to the gallops of the horse and had the ride of his life. He could almost feel himself flying through the wind as the horse reached speeds that was almost impossible. The winds brought tears to his eyes as they raced to meet the sunrise.

A shadow loomed over them. He glanced up to see a fleeting shadow of a beast pass above them. He reined in the stallion and brought it to stop. He was curious to know what it was. It had felt like a Shadow Monster, but it was forbidden to bring them out unless it was in a Shadow Court in the palace of the Pharaoh. He directed his beast to the direction where the shadow had gone off to. As they got closer to spot he was sure the shadow had landed, the horse began to falter, fear making it show the white of its eyes. He raised his head to the sky and fear coursed through him.

A flash of white, a rush of air as great jaws snapped at the empty spot where he once was. A roar filled the air and its large wings made it rise to the sky to dive down again. It screamed again and another roar answered it.

Another flash- but of gleaming black scales and red eyes as it landed on the ground with a scream. The dragon lunged at him, sharp teeth gleaming, and he dove down to the ground. He heard his horse scream as the dragon closed its jaws around it. He looked over his shoulder as he scrambled to get out of there as fast as he could. He was no fool. He could not hope to battle a Red Eyes Black Dragon and survive. If he could summon his own dragon, he could easily annihilate the damn creature but…

The dragon snarled and it rose to the air, joining its lighter companion. An ominous roar was the only warning he got…

He held out his Sennen Rod in front of him and yelled, "Hear me, beasts! I am the Dragon Lord! Heed my commands and lay off your attack! By the command of Orisis, stop!" A flash of light and the dragons screamed in unison as they hit the barrier that blocked off their way to their prey. They tangled themselves with wings and legs. When they found their way out of their predicament, they turned on him again, eyes glistening with lust of blood and jaws wide open to enclose themselves in his flesh.

Oh, so this was fear. He never thought he would have to fear from dragons. They always listen to him, whether or not they were his. But not these two dragons, they were loyal to whoever commanded them and they would do as they were told, even if it meant death.

His eyes went wide once the cloud that had covered the moon unveiled moonlight unto the desert. The other dragon was…!

A Blue Eyes White Dragon! He never thought he would see both species of Red Eyes and Blue Eyes fighting together, instead of against. But it did not matter. These two were determined to kill him and would see to it until it was done.

He cried into the night as the two dragons dove down to knock him down, snarling with blood-lust. He held out his Sennen Rod and praying to the gods he would live though the double assault. Then… sudden silence.

Fire burst in behind him, nearly catching his cape on fire. He turned around quickly to face the new danger and was face-to-face with a pair of gleaming teeth.

The rather large Red Eyes raised its small, fine head that was held by a long, elegant neck to look at him in the eye. It sniffed at him, its snout touching his face, his chest, his stomach, his legs. He held very still, not wanting to upset the great beast. He could feel its cold scaly nose touching him and its musty essence of dragon surrounded him. Then he understood. The Red Eyes was a female in heat and females in heat were easy to irritate and most dangerous in their time of mating. But how come did she not mate with the Blue Eyes behind her…?

His eyes went wide when he saw what he saw behind the Red Eyes. It was the damn foreigner! But his attention was brought back to the drama in hand. The red dragon snapped at the air above his head as she moved back to her master. The Blue Eyes roared at her and she responded back with a swipe of wing and claws. She growled a warning and the white dragon showed its gleaming teeth at her as a response, as if daring her to try what she might.

The blonde in front of him just raise his hand and said something in his foreign tongue as fire leapt from the palm of his hand and surrounded his two servants and turned them into ash. He could feel the shear heat of fire just from where he was standing, few meters away from the foreigner.

Once his wits caught up to him, he proceeded to give what he got. "By Ra, what is the meaning of this blasphemy? You're not allowed to summon the dragons unless you're in the Shadows Courts!" he snarled to the blonde, his pride wounded that the one he wanted most had seen in his weakness.

The foreigner only smiled at him and walked off.

Wait a minute. Nobody in the Black Land would leave him standing here, talking to himself because he was the Dragon Lord! This he would not stand!

"Why you insolent mongrel! How dare you turn your back at me-" he reached to grab the foreigner's shoulder but was stopped by an iron grip. He stared wide-eyed at red-blood eyes.

"I did tell you if you touched me again without my permission, I would cut off your hand," the blonde whispered softly into the stillness of the night. "I do not make me live up to my threat. I would hate to ruin such a lovely body." He released his hand and walked off again.

He stared at the blonde's back as he disappeared by the dune. He was stupefied by the fact that his blonde opponent had beaten him yet again! He found himself saying softly to the wind, "Please. Tell me, what is your name?"

The wind carried the foreigner's response. He could feel the smile in the reply. "Anubis."

-Gasps, moans, and the most delicious feelings were in his groin as he thrust into the willing body of his lover. He locked eyes with Anubis, who gasped out loud as he found that particular spot of pleasure. Anubis twisted his head to the right, trying to burrow his face into the silk sheets brought from the eastern kingdoms. His skin glistened with beads of sweat brought on by sensuality and foreplay of sex.

His own shaft burrowed itself deep into Anubis' body, knowing there would no bliss without him, by his side, forever. He leaned down to nibble delicately on the fine jaw and brought his lips on the sensual lips of Anubis, effectively silencing him.

He stilled his pumping hips and brought his hands down on slender waist of Anubis to still him also, his mouth still very attached to his. In his hazed mind, he had sensed something… The thudding of rapidly approaching soldiers, and judging by the precision of the march, it was lead by Enkil, the green-eyed general whose only ambition was to advance in the social hierarchy by any means necessary. Even if it meant murdering one of his own. He stared down at Anubis.

With the connection he and Anubis shared, the young blonde could also hear them, who closed his eyes with the sound of steady marching booming in his ears. It was almost the end. They had barely an hour to compose themselves and say a last goodbye.

"I did not think it would end like this," he heard Anubis whisper softly. His eyes were finally open to their glorious red. "Set…"

He just stared down at Anubis and tried to convey all what he felt for him by his eyes. After being together for so long, seven years in fact, he still could not utter the words Anubis wanted to hear. He showed it, by his eyes.

"… I am bound to you by sacred customs. I cannot leave you now, even if I did want to. By Horus alone, I would stay by your side. But you are more than my child's father, you are my lover, my trusted confidant, my beloved. I love you, Set." Anubis was on his elbows, still on his back with Set's shaft inside him, raising his body above the couch.

He swallowed nervously, not understanding the feeling he had inside of him but only knowing he had to say it. "Know this, Anubis, I will find you again when this is over. This I promise you."

Anubis smiled beautifully and laid down again, his legs spread open in invitation to take what is his. His eyes were devilish, glistening in the sunlight that filtered in the room. His hair was bright golden as the sun hit it. And his scar on his left cheek never seemed more foreboding of the impeding doom that lay before him.

In a sudden outburst of emotion, he swooped down like a falcon and claimed the soft lips for a kiss. He brought his hand to trace the scar and felt warm tears on them. And to his sorrow, Anubis' hand touched his cheek to wipe away his tears.

Oh, Orisis and Isis. Deep within himself, he knew he would never see Anubis again once he step out of their room.

He put his lips on the scarred cheek and mouthed his emissions into it. He let his weight fall on Anubis' lithe body, he remembered Anubis once said it comforted him to have him resting on him. The blonde put his arms around him and they stayed like that for what seemed too short of a time. Oh how easy it was to pretend the world did not exist around them. But the steady marching of the soldiers echoed in their minds and now the echo of a cry-

::Leave now, my lords! He comes for you, Anubis! I will detain them from here but my strength is not infallible.::_ A mental shout to both of them by Reshed, who had shades of fear coloring his thoughts- not fear for himself but fear for- _::SOKAR!:: _Anubis' body jerked in response to his friend's pain- and then he felt nothing. Nothing in his mind. The very essence that separated Reshed from all other mind-voices was gone. Gone… he was dead._

Anubis wept bitterly. "He's dead. Reshed is dead. Sokar is taken prisoner. RESHED!!!!! My brother-in-arms, my friend, my protector, he's gone!" He separated their bodies from one another and rose up, beginning to put his robe on.

He reached to grab Anubis' wrist to bring him closer but he pulled away from the contact. "His death will not be in vain, Set. He died protecting Sokar and in giving us time. I loved him as if he were my brother, the only brother I have ever had." He had hung his head low, but now he faced him head on. "I will avenge him."

"Ay, beloved. That is what I was attracted to you in first place. You fight your own battles but not today. I will fight for you today." This time as he reached out to touch Anubis he did not flinch away. "This is where you belong, in my arms." He buried his nose in the sweet-smelling locks of hair as he tighten his hold on the slim hips. "I will let no harm come to you," he whispered into Anubis' ear.

::But can you protect me from yourself?:: _Anubis asked him silently. _::This day will end in bloodshed and infamy. And I will pay the price.::

__

"No, beloved. I must do this. He has gone too far. I will show my brother he cannot touch what is rightfully mine without suffering the consequences… even death." If he kept on whispering, they would never find them. Anubis was his, will always be his, and never mind how saccharine it sounded, Anubis is his until the end of time. Ever since that deadly dance of swords, Anubis had marked him as his. Like that the night he found himself whispering into the wind, pleading for a name; he again found himself whispering, "I love you, beloved."

"I know, Set. I know." Anubis touched his face with both of his hands and they looked at each other in the eyes. "For I love you also."

"Swear to me. If I fall this night, you will abandon everything in this land and return back to your land of your mother with Horus. Swear it, Anubis. Swear it!" he said fiercely, his own hands now laying themselves on top of Anubis' hands. He could hear Enkil and his soldiers now rapidly advancing to their hidden room.

"I- I-". Anubis snapped his head towards the door as it burst open, eyes turning pitch-black as the fire burned inside of him. The first soldier that went through the door burst into flames, screaming as fire consumed his flesh, burning it. The next ten soldiers that came met the same fate. Damn Enkil and his foresight! He deliberated knew Anubis would try to burn them all. The last soldier died, flames still live as they licked the dead body. And this was only a searching unit. When the Death Squad would come… they would show no mercy.

"There will be no redemption tonight, Set," Anubis whispered, now fully clothed. His eyes were sorrowful, gazing at the burning soldiers at their doorway. The sunlight filtered inside their room, covering Anubis in a golden halo that stood out sharply against his ebony cape and kilt. He gazed at his lover, fully looking at him for one last time.

He was startled out of his thoughts as the soft voice murmured, "Blood will flow tonight and it shall be not the true Pharaoh's… but the Pretender's. He shall sacrifice it all, and not get his captured prize. May the gods protect Horus." Anubis kissed him swiftly, love coursing through him, crying out to him that this could not be possibly the end-

Kaiba's body twitched once more and then his body just collapsed on the floor, still as a stone. The unchecked tears flowed down his cheeks, pooling around his face. His chest heaved as he sobbed silently to himself. His legs trembled as he made himself rise up once more to stand on his own two legs. He stumbled out of the museum and tumbled into his limousine.

He canceled all of his meetings and didn't go to work that day. Nor he did go the next day; in fact, he stayed, holed up in his room for duration of the week.

And Mokuba was so surprised to find his brother doing something he hadn't done in a long time, he was looking out the window. His knees were drawn up to his chest and his arms just laid loosely on his knees, pensive about something. Mokuba would just come into his room and ask him if he wanted anything to eat and he would always say no thank you, little brother. Then he would turn back around to look out the window and Mokuba would be left staring at his back, worried about him. Kaiba didn't want to turn around and see his brother's doe-like eyes looking sorrowfully at him, much like Anubis had looked at him at their last few moments together-

No! Those images weren't real. They were nothing but the images of holography. They were nothing more than an illusion of long ago.

Gods- what had the crazy, lunatic bitch done to him? He clutched his head between his hands and cried out to whatever was holy to stop the images from torturing. To stop them from tormenting him of what he could not have or hope to have ever again!

His heart cried out for Jounouchi to come back to him once again but his pride wouldn't allow him for him to do such a weak thing. He came back to the real world few days later, realizing his little brother was suffering from his silent retreat. He took Mokuba out to the arcade, spoiling him beyond measure. His heart grew less heavier as he looked at Mokuba's shining face.

They were on their way home, his brother chattering happily about nothing. He listened absentmindedly, his fingers tapping the wheel as he waited for the light to turn green. He turned his head to the side to crack his neck when he saw it.

He saw Yugi kissing Jounouchi in the rain, in the open, under an umbrella, with both arms around the blonde. Lips kissing each other tenderly, lovingly… he lost it. His jealousy came out, his eyes glared at Yugi's back. Neither one noticed him, they were so wrapped around each other. They broke off, Jounouchi's blushing cheeks and Yugi's flushed lips were more than enough reason for him to speed away in his car.

Mokuba stared at him quizzically as he passed the red light. The only reason he knew something was wrong when he saw his niisama's burning ears, a sure sign that he was pissed off beyond measure. Oh no… he saw. Mokuba bit his lip and looked away from his brother.

The rest of the way home was spent in silence.

Kaiba sent his brother to bed after it was ten o'clock. He got coffee from the kitchen and proceeded to begin the greatest Duel Monsters Tournament there ever was. It would outshine Pegasus's Duelist Kingdom Tournament and this one he now was making would make Pegasus's tournament seem like a sham.

He specially designed it for his purposes. The winner of the duel would receive his opponent's most rarest card in his deck. This, he smiled to himself, would guarantee the way for him to get the Egyptian God Cards. Then he would redeem himself in Jounouchi's eyes. If he beat Yugi in this tournament, this would prove who was really the shinduo duelist and show Jounouchi who was really the best suited for him. This tournament would allow him to purge himself from all his sins against others who had done him no wrong but to love him. Mokuba love him, but he kept hurting his little brother everyday. It wasn't intentional but it still hurt the little kid when he wasn't happy. Jounouchi… he had loved him also, or so he claimed. Kaiba knew he was responsible for the drift that occurred between them but, as same with Mokuba, he couldn't stop it for the life of him.

Only the holiest of gods would allow him to rid himself of his sins…

Dead in the night, he found himself dreaming of Jounouchi and himself, together, happy. They were kissing each other, Jounouchi warm and safe in his arms, where he rightfully belonged. But when they stopped, Kaiba turned his head to the left and saw him- Anubis, who was wide-eyed and gesturing to him to stop- Yugi appeared at the right side of Anubis. But it wasn't little Yugi, no it was the Yugi who came out and dueled with him. The darker Yugi grabbed Anubis' wrist and dragged him to the darkness, the blonde tried to struggle out of his grip

Soon, Kaiba heard screams in his dream, waking up. He was the one screaming. His shoulders shook as he wiped the sweat from his face with trembling hands. He looked at the computer screen in front of him and typed something in. He shut it down, his hands still quivering.

He made his way to Mokuba's room, walking up the stairs and across the hallway. He put up the security system up and turned off all the lights of the estate with several touches across a pad.

Kaiba crawled into his brother's bed. Mokuba moved over with little resistance and when he settled into the bed, Mokuba turned around and cuddled up with him. He wrapped his arms around his brother's little body and promptly fell asleep.

But not before reminding himself to sent out invitations and to announce the Battle City Tournament would start in one week.

It wasn't after he was on the fringe of sleep, did he realized how manipulated Ishizu could be.

Damn her.

Sigh. So we come to chapter 3 and realize how complicated this is going to be. I made Kaiba… really –human- in this chapter. But this is a side nobody knows about him except for his brother…

Next Chapter: Introduce Malik and his schemes. The battle between Yugi and Jounouchi in the docks. And I think I'll get to the Noah arc… hmm… now to get typing. Hee-hee.


End file.
